


Тренировочные записи

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Origin Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: Я тренируюсь в написании различных манер написания, историях, лиц от которых идёт повествование и просто иногда полезно развлекаюсь. Здесь вы найдёте разные драбблы, первый, например, написан в жанре "новая журналистика" от первого лица, хотя мне свойственно писать в третьем лице. Буду рада, если кто-то прочтёт и его заинтересует написанное.





	Тренировочные записи

Полицейский сидит напротив меня и весь его внешний вид разбивает моё представление о том, что работа в полиции в первую очередь хорошо оплачиваема, а затем уже изматывающая. Его кожа блеклая, лицо опухшее, залысина на голове обрамленна сединой, но ему врядли есть хотя бы сорок лет. Это заставляет меня проникнуться к нему неким сочувствием, которое я не могу точно охарактеризовать и мои привычные партнёры: напряжение и спесь - затихают.  
Его чистые спокойные серо-голубые глаза внимательно смотрят на меня, а я понимаю, что от стресса излишне фиксируюсь на его внешнем виде. Кажется он замечает, что я сижу более раслабленно и наконец-то нажимает на автоматическую ручку. Щелчок, но я не вижу металлического наконечника.  
\-- Опять заела, извините, Хоук, можно я воспользуюсь вашей ручкой? -- он говорит более оживлённо, чем прежде, а я чувствую словно - это был не щелчок ручки, а щелчок схлопнувшегося пространства, что привело меня в чувства.   
В моём сознании теперь почему-то потрёпанная жизнью старая ручка, которую он кладёт в карман обратно. Если ручка в таком состоянии, то зачем нужно брать её с собой вообще?  
\-- Да, конечно, сейчас принесу. Цвет принципиален? -- я встаю и замечаю подёргивание мышцы на его лице и пристальный взгляд. Как же его зовут? Я забыл.  
\-- Лучше чёрный, если есть.  
Я киваю, уже стоя к нему спиной и иду в соседнюю комнату, где в шкафу храню запасные канцелярские принадлежности, потому что вечно всё теряю. Я уже знаю, каку ручку хочу ему дать, а потому мне даже не надо смотреть особо, куда я тяну руку.   
Я идиот, потому что не подумал о том, что у меня же одна коробка на другой и могу случайно сбить стоящую сверху. К счастью, она не падает, только предметы в ней громко подскакивают и падают обратно я выдыхаю, встая, даже не закрывая дверцу. Потом закрою, сейчас нужно скорее вернуться к полицейскому.  
\-- Извините, я забыл, как вас зовут... -- произношу я, входя в гостинную. Полицейский стоит у стены, которая вся завешанна фотографиями. Я бы не стал думать ничего лишнего, если бы он не вздрогнул.   
Стена с фотографиями стоит довольно далеко от кресел, где мы сидели. Он же к ней подошёл специально и при этом сразу, как вышел. Меня здесь не было несколько секунд.   
\-- Э, меня зовут Найтан Уоррес. -- Найтан отходит от стенки на шаг и я смотрю на стену, осознавая, что мне вдруг стало в неё непривычным.  
\-- Немедленно положите фотографию, которую взяли на стол, -- мой голос командующий и откровенно злой. Его интересует что-то и он хотел бы взять это на анализ, в кипу улик? Да, господи, даже для личного анализа, он мог бы соврать и я бы дал ему эту фотографию. Но он не попросил. Но сделал это тайно, когда я вышел?  
И мысль влетает в мою голову настолько стремительно, что сразу перерастает в образ, который накладывается на Найтана, перекрывая весь его внешний безобидный вид.  
А откуда он знал, что мне придётся уйти в другую комнату?  
Найтан хмурится и выглядит разочарованным. Я же сжимаю в руке ручку таким образом, чтобы я мог ей защищаться.   
А если это простой полицейский? Просто тупой. Я ведь выгляжу сейчас угрожающе. Я всегда резко реагирую на не совсем стандартные действия людей и далеко не всегда моя реакция оправданна. Может я снова всё преувеличиваю?  
Но в момент, когда я заставляю себя расслабиться, Найтан достаёт пистолет из кобуры.  
Я вбегаю обратно в комнату из которой только что вышел и мои уши болят от звука выстрела. И я решаю, что это не настоящий полицейский.  
Мой покойный отец работал в полиции, их пистолеты имели куда более тонкий звук. Я сам в детстве из такого стрелял! И меня не оглушало.   
"Я" словно несуществую, пока вбегаю в смежную комнату, которая была лестничным пролётом на второй этаж дома. Окно там открыто и я выпрыгиваю из него.  
Кусты больно впиваются в мою оголённую кожу рук, когда я на них преземляюсь. Я бегу к остановке, которую не раз проклинал в прошлом за то, что звуки тарахтящих автобусов раздражают меня. Один из таких стоял на остановке, пусть и готовился к отъезду, что спровоцировалло во мне страх и я ударил ладонями по стеклу, пугая людей, что сидели за ним. Слышу ещё один выстрел и вижу, как пуля впивается в металл.  
Когда я оказываюсь в нутри, то думаю об абсурдной вещи, которая совершенно не к месту: "То, как я обежал автобус - было настолько быстрым, что я бы наконец-то сдал нормативы по бегу на короткую дистанцию в школе, если бы я в неё ещё учился и моя учительница вообще видела бы произошедшее".  
Автобус едет нарушая закон о не превышении скорости, а меня кто-то держит за плечи и разговаривает, пытаясь привести в чувства.  
Я не вижу никаких преследующих машин в заднем окне автобуса и до моего разума наконец-то доходят слова мужчины, что потирает мне плечи и пытается привлечь к себе внимание.  
\-- Тебя не преследуют, всё хорошо. Что произошло?  
И я начинаю говорить с ним. Рассказываю, что в меня вдруг начал стрелять полицейский, после того, как я застал его за похищением фотографии. Что у полицейского был дерьмовый пистолет. Что мой папа до самой смерти говорил мне, что от преступников нужно убегать всегда. Никогда нельзя стоять или пытаться с ними бороться, если есть пути отступления. Как он водил меня на треннинги по самозащите в детстве. где мне говорили тоже самое.   
Мне даёт газировку женщина, из-за цвета кожи которой я вдруг начинаю хотеть шоколад и планирую купить себе батончик, когда приду в полицейский участок.   
\-- Всё хорошо, парень, ты молодец, -- говорит она. Мужчина, что приводил меня в чувства, садит меня к ней на соседнее сидение.  
\-- Спасибо. -- Я поражаюсь тому, насколько странно звучит мой голос, я не могу его охарактеризовать. Я поварачиваюсь к женщине и понимаю, что я где-то её видел. И видимо из-за того, где я её видел, я начинаю считать её строгой. Ей бы пошла работа полицейской. Наверно, я бы пялился на неё, если бы пассажиры автобуса не смотрели на меня так пронзительно. Я отвожу глаза в пол и опираюсь о колени. Мне хочется спрятаться.  
Автобус начинает ехать медленее, я смотрю в сторону водителя, с ним разговаривает тот мужчина, что успокаивал меня. А затем мужчина разворачивается, достаёт значок из кармана и начнает разговаривать с пассажирами, уже успокаивая их.  
Женщина тоже полицейская? Я вновь смотрю на неё, но уже украдко, однако она замечает и говорит мне: -- Не переживай, мы доведём тебя до участка в целости и невредимости.  
Я лишь киваю и наконец-то начинаю пить газировку.


End file.
